


A Drop in the Ocean

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Series: Titanic AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1910s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Ben changes Hux's life, Class Differences, Class Issues, Hux is Trapped, M/M, RMS Titanic, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Organa lives each day as it comes, making the most of the opportunities that present themselves. Thousands of miles from where he grew up in the States, he suddenly finds himself offered the opportunity of a lifetime, and grasps it with both hands.</p><p>Conversely, Hux's life has been planned out for him in minute detail. The fortune his father made is dwindling and investments are failing. With only their good name to save them, Hux is to travel with his fiancée to America on the ocean liner <em>Titanic</em>, where he will be married and secure his family's future.</p><p>What neither of them realise as they embark on the voyage is how drastically their lives are about to be changed.</p><p>[Reposted as it's now part one of three, and contains no MCD. Readers will be able to choose which ending they wish to read.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drop in the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I don't like to do this, this work is being reposted as it is now going to be split into three different works. This part contains  
> no character death. You can chose between parts two and three, which will have alternate endings so that you can read the sad or the happier one.
> 
> The rating will probably go up, and as I think of them, more tags may be added.
> 
> With thanks to Kalikatze for acting as beta.
> 
> > **Do not translate or repost this fic without my permission.**. Ask if you'd like to translate it. Linking to it with a short snipped it okay though!

Ben looked down at the pathetic form crumpled at his feet, shaking his hand to try and dispel the pain as he nudged the unconscious man with his foot, checking he really was out for the count. A quick glance back towards the entrance of the alleyway revealed that no one was around, despite the sounds of revelry Ben could hear nearby. He would have to be quick.

Ben would never say he didn’t relish a fight, but at that moment he was tired, frustrated by the man’s attack, and feeling down on his luck. The last shilling he’d managed to come by hadn’t lasted half as long as he’d have liked, and it looked very much like he wouldn’t get much from the unconscious man’s pockets - certainly not enough to afford a room for the night as well as a drink, or even a meal. Alcohol had caused the man to age poorly and to fight terribly, and the stench of liquor, stale sweat and urine was unpleasantly strong as Ben knelt down and rolled him over so he could start going through the ratty pockets, hoping for _something_ at least. All the first few seconds of searching turned up a chewed-up pipe, an empty tobacco pouch, some matches, and a ruined receipt - all of which Ben discarded, save the matches, before moving on to the trouser pockets. He patted at them first, wrinkling his nose as he was forced to shove his hand into one to retrieve the coins that jangled at his touch.

Done with the trousers, Ben turned his attention back to the jacket, and flicked open the front to search for any inside pockets. With one fist tightly curled around the money he’d found - a measly few pence - he searched with the other, hand slipping into the innermost pocket he found. His fingers immediately brushed against paper, and then came into contact with a key. The moment he drew the two items out, he knew his life would be changed forever.

The key was of little importance: a piece of metal that unlocked a door somewhere, perhaps of an inn room. Ben barely glanced at it before turning his attention to the piece of paper, which felt oddly weighted in his hand, as if portentous. It was far crisper than anything that had been on the drunk’s person had any right to be, and the oddest sensation of excitement settled over him as he turned it over, as if something both wonderful and dreadful was about to happen to him.

Something wonderful, he suddenly knew when he unfolded it and he stared down at the image and words before him, ‘White Star Line’ boldly emblazoned across the top. He barely had time to register what he was doing before he was scrambling to his feet and moving hastily away from the unconscious man, excitement and elation carrying him as the words printed on the paper echoed in his mind. He didn’t care what the man has said or done mere minutes ago to insult him. Ben would endure it a thousand times over for what he now held in his hand: a ticket. A ticket to travel on the _Titanic_ , all the way to New York itself.

At long last he was going home.


End file.
